Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster
Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Tower of Heaven Guards is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster, Mage Juvia Lockser and the Tower of Heaven Guards. Prologue Erza and Happy are kidnapped from the Akane Beach Resort by Team Jellal and so Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia chase in pursuit. A motion-sick Natsu leads them through a short voyage through the sea, when they spot a tall tower in the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 6-8 As they approach the tower, they notice a flock of birds die and fall out of the air. When they look at the water, they see dead fishes as well as the remains of a sunken ship, most likely ships of the Magic Council. Juvia activates her Water Dome and encases the group in a dome of water as camouflage in approaching the tower.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 The group spots a large amount of guards upon reaching the base of the tower. Juvia pops up from underwater and states that she found a way inside through an underwater passage and asks them if they could hold their breath for at least ten minutes. Natsu and Gray claim that it's no problem, but Lucy exclaims that it's impossible. Juvia then creates Water Bubbles that encases their heads and allows them to breathe underwater. After a while of swimming, they manage it inside the tower. Lucy, in a bikini, states that Juvia's Water Bubbles were pretty handy even if they looked silly, to which Juvia replies that she did well making her breath last for she made her bubble smaller than the others. They are later ambushed by the tower guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 11-14 Battle When the guards ask them who they are, Natsu immediately punches one of the pillars holding the platform the guards stood on and inquires them if they don't know good fighters when they see them. He declares that they are from Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 14-15 Natsu attacks them with Fire Dragon's Roar and Gray attacks using Ice-Make: Lance. Some guards ambush Lucy and she quickly summons Cancer to beat them down. Juvia is also ambushed, but the guards' weapons are ineffective against her liquid body. She finishes them off with Water Slicer. Gray also attacks using Ice-Make: Hammer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 16-18 After defeating all the guards and managing to destroy half the basement, the door leading upstairs opens as if inviting them all to come inside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 19 Aftermath After ascending the stairs, the group finds themselves in a dining hall with food prepared for them. An enraged Natsu yells around the halls of the Tower of Heaven looking for the blockhead that shot him earlier. Lucy tells him to not make such loud noises in enemy territory, to which Gray replies that it doesn't matter because of the ruckus they made in the basement. Juvia adds that the door that opened earlier was probably opened from somewhere else using Magic. They realize they've been detected long ago and that the master of the Tower of Heaven is probably taunting them. Gray then notices how Lucy changed from her wet bikini into a green dress and asks her about it. She states that it's uncomfortable walking around in wet clothes so she had Cancer (Virgo in the anime) bring clothes from the Celestial Plane to her. Much to Juvia's dismay, Gray comments that Lucy in the green dress is "pretty cute". Later, Gray argues that his clothes dry fast and Lucy retorts that it's because he has a human clothes dryer (Natsu who is engulfed in flames) right next to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 2-4 Juvia notices more guards coming at them and they prepare for battle once more. However, Erza comes in just in time to defeat them. She is surprised at their presence and tells them to leave the tower because this is her battle. Natsu doesn't listen to any of this and runs off on his own so he can save Happy. Erza insists the others leave, but Gray and Lucy argue with her. They tell her they're now just as involved as she is and they're not leaving the tower unless they're all together. Lucy tells her that they'll be with her no matter what. Gray adds that it's okay for Erza to be scared sometimes and that they'll help her. They see Erza in tears, much to their surprise. She then starts to open up to them about her past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 4-12 Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Lucy summons Cancer to fight the tower guards while in the anime, she summons Virgo. As a result, the anime has Virgo provide Lucy with clothes from the Celestial Spirit World whereas Cancer did so in the manga. References Navigation Category:Fights